


Like The Cat That Got The Cream

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Farting, Inflation, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So, someone on tumblr requested a story about Catwoman drinking an entire industrial vat of milk, until she became a huge, burping, farting blob.





	Like The Cat That Got The Cream

Selina Kyle had spent most of her life unable to have what she wanted, only barely able to survive. Now, whenever an opportunity to indulge herself was presented, she always took advantage of it.

She’d successfully broken into one of the facilities of Gotham’s largest milk producer. She was on her way out, when she noticed an unguarded industrial vat of milk. She could smell the alluringly creamy scent from where she stood.

She was still undetected, so she could get away with having a little extra fun on the job, right?

She stealthily approached the tank, which had a small spout near the bottom. After a quick glance around, to make sure that she was still safe, she wrapped her lips around the end of the spout, and turned the valve.

Catwoman was aware that there was a tremendous amount of milk, it was around the same diameter as an outdoor swimming pool, and at least three times as tall.

But, Selina’s feline attributes didn’t end with her stealth and mannerisms, she enjoyed a bit of cream as well, like a cat would. Sure, she was gulping down gallons of it from an industrial vat, instead of licking it delicately from a bowl, but she would never get this opportunity again.

The cream came out quickly, but it was still manageable for Selina. She gulped it down proudly, loving the smoothness as it glided down her tongue.

Her stomach filled rapidly, her midriff going from perfectly flat to round and ballooning in seconds. Her stomach sloshed noisily, and the incoming milk splashing against the already-present cream like raindrops plopping into a lake.

Selina purred, keeping her mouth firmly against the tube, even as she felt her stomach fill up completely. With nowhere else to go, the cream caused her cramped stomach to expand, and her belly along with it.

Her shaking, sloshing gut became larger and larger, the oblong mound of milk drooping towards the ground under its own weight.

Selina had never been this full before. This made up for all the nights she went to bed with an empty stomach.

Her outfit stretched along with her belly. Her suit was made from a flexible, and durable material, so the skintight latex simply encased her sagging, spherical belly as it grew. It reached a point where the slick, jet-black material was having trouble containing its wearer.

Catwoman didn’t want to damage her favorite suit, so she took the zipper, which had already been pulled down past the bottom of her breasts, and brought it all the way down.

Then, she deftly removed her suit with both of her hands, without taking her mouth away from the spout for a moment, in a feat of dexterity that would’ve even impressed Bruce.

She placed the catsuit next to her, as she continued to gulp down torrents of rich cream.

She never wore underwear underneath her suit, so the thief was left completely nude, giving her fleshy gut plenty more room to expand.

The pale, wobbly mass became increasingly shapeless as more milk filled it, although it still retained an overall roundness. It became heavier, until gravity finally pulled it all the way down to the floor. Her navel touched the bottom of the facility with a subtle plop. And still, she wasn’t done.

Her stomach still continued to grow forwards and downwards, but as she became fuller it began to expand in all directions.

Rolls of fat, milk-filled flesh surrounded her, as Selina was reduced to a pale, nude blob of sloshing, quivering skin. It was difficult to discern where Selina’s gut began and ended, as it took up such a significant portion of her body now.

The tank was completely drained. Selina was sure of it, as she took care to extract every last delicious drop.

Selina opened her mouth, as a belch roared its way out of her, with enough force and volume to make a lion jealous.

“Oh, excuse me,” she said. She wasn’t actually ashamed of her gassy display, however, as she proved with a follow-up burp, which she forced out deliberately.

The force of her eruction made the milk within her tremble, and helped to ease some of the feeling of tightness that her absurdly stretched out stomach created.

Selina pushed out another rumbling eruption of gas, this time from her ass. The fart ripping fart echoed through the concrete room. Selina followed it up with another belch, and then a second bassy blast of ass gas.

Selina delighted in her own shamelessness. Her stomach seemed to be producing a nearly endlessly supply of gas, so she could fill every second with a deafening fart or belch, or both. She rested her hands against her belly, applying occasional pressure to help force out extra flatulence, or so she could feel the motion of the milk inside.

She was an utterly shameless, slobbish blob of a woman, rendered completely immobile by the gallons of milk within her inflated gut, only able to belch and fart repulsively, sometimes with a satisfied groan in between.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
